


Uniform Regulations

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux’s thoughts about his First Order cap. Not the whole uniform, just the cap.





	Uniform Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: implied alcohol use, Drunk Hux

“Could be bigger,” Hux muttered. 

“Excuse me?” Kylo asked, folding his arms across his bare chest and staring down at Hux. 

“The cap,” Hux replied, lifting it off his head and waving it about so it flopped about the grip he had on the rigid brim. He stopped and started at it, a filthy smile breaking out on his face as his eyes slipped sideways. With the great precision and concentration know only to those who had long since passed the stage known as utterly rat-arsed, Hux reached out and hung the hat from that part of Kylo’s anatomy that was closest to him. 

“See?” he said, leaning back to admire his work. “Not nearly big enough.”


End file.
